If I Go
by misutooo
Summary: jika aku pergi…aku ingin cinta kita terus terikat…  Sampai mati…  HitsuHina!  RnR?


**Bleach © Tite Kubo-sama**

**If I Go…© bedwetter XD**

**IF I GO…**

**Summary: jika aku pergi… aku ingin cinta kita terus terikat…**

**Sampai mati…**

**Hitsugaya Toshiro P.O.V**

Aku tersenyum melihat senyum manisnya, tertawa karena kakinya terkena cipratan air laut. Terlihat bahagia sekali… Perlahan aku dekatkan wajahku, dan hingga kami berciuman… Setelah selesai, ia meninggalkanku. Hilang entah kemana. Yang sekarang ini ku lihat hanyalah sekumpulan debu yang berterbangan. Apa tadi hanyalah sebuah ilusi?

"Momo…" kataku lirih, tidak ada jawaban.

"MOMO.." kata-kataku sedikit kutekan. Aku tak kuat lagi menahan emosiku, marah, sedih, kecewa…

Aku berlari kearah laut dan berteriak. "MOMO!" berteriak kearah laut, agar ia bisa mendengar suaraku yang menggema bersama angin ke pelosok dunia. Peluhku bercucuran, tak kuat menahan emosi. Aku terjatuh ke pasir yang menjadi tempatku berpijak, akupun tertidur.

Debur ombak, suara nyanyian burung, sinar matahari pagi, dan binatang-binatang kecil yang berjalan menjadi pengiring bagunnya pagiku yang sepi tanpa Momo.

Aku malas membuka mataku,malas menyambut hari-hari ke-2 aku ditinggal Momo, andai aku tidak dilahirkan… Wajahku pucat, gigiku bergetakan karena kedinginan . aku malas pulang kerumah, lagi pula keluargaku tidak ada yang peduli denganku, kecuali kakakku, Matsumoto Rangiku. Dan sekarang orang yang paling aku cintai dengan bengisnya (?) pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku duduk di dekat api unggun, setengah hari kulewatkan dengan memandang langit. Aku tidak memperdulikan perutku yang berbunyi. Bukan karena tidak punya uang, bukan… napsu makanku hilang karena ditinggalnya….

Aku berjalan menyusuri pantai dengan langkah gontai, mataku tetap fokus pada layar Hp di tangan ku yang dingin, berharap ada pesan yang masuk atau telfon dari Momo, apapun isi pesan itu. Namun nihil, ku lihat ada botol mengapung di air laut menuju pantai dan terbawa ombak, ku ambil botol itu dan membukanya, sebuah surat terjatuh.

*To: my Love, Hitsugaya Toshiro*

Jika surat ini sampai di tanganmu, aku ingin berkata…

Shiro-chan, lupakan semua tentangku, apapun itu berusahalah untuk membenciku. Karena aku, tak ingin menyakitimu lebih dalam lagi… Kumohon…

~Hinamori Momo~

"Kau bodoh Momo… Setelah apa yang kau berikan kepadaku selama ini bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu? Uh…" gumamku lirih sambil menjatuhkan air mata yang dulu sempat terjatuh…

~oOo~

Hitsugaya enggan membuka matanya, tapi ia kaget bahwa ia bukan berada di pantai ataupun dirumah, tapi dirumah sakit. Tempat yang paling Hitsugaya benci. "Kakak? Gw dimana?" tanyanya lirih pada kakaknya disamping tempat tidur. "Kau di rumah sakit sayang, kenapa kau disini? Karena kau sakit…" Matsumoto mengusap kepala adik yang paling ia sayang. "Kak… gw udah besar…" Hitsugaya ingin menjitak kakaknya tapi tidak jadi, karena ia tahu kakaknya hanya menggodanya saja…

-Grek!-

Suara pintu digeser, Nampak seorang gadis bercepol membawa rangkaian bunga yang sepadan dengan pakaian yang ia pakai sekarang. Senyumnya tulus diberikan untuk Hitsugaya. Matsumoto mulai menggoda adiknya, "ciee… adikku sayang dijenguk pacarnya tuh…" Matsumoto terkekeh-kekeh, melihat kedua insan itu sedang berblushing ria. "Kakak…" Hitsugaya bersiap menjitak Matsumoto dan dicegah Momo. "Shiro-chan… Tidak boleh begitu…"

"Hn.."

-Teras Rumah Sakit-

Hitsugaya sedang duduk-duduk di teras rumah sakit bersama Momo. Ia hanya memilih diam dari pada berbicara dengan orang yang sudah membuat hatinya sakit selama dua hari. "Shiro-chan! Ada burung!" Momo menunjuk-nunjuk keatas. Hitsugaya hanya mengehela nafas tanda bosan dengan sikap Momo. Momo pun bingung dengan sikap Hitsugaya yang aneh. "Shiro-chan?" Tanya Momo pelan.

Tidak ada respon, Hitsugaya hanya memainkan rumput tempat ia berbaring santai. Momo tersenyum miris. 'Shiro-chan, ternyata suratku sampai ya? Jagalah sikapmu ini…' batin Momo lirih.

Hitsugaya yang sedang enak-enaknya menyantap semangka pemberian kakaknya diam-diam dikejutkan oleh Momo yang menubruk punggungnya. "Momo! Kau kenapa sih? Bisa diam tidak!" bentak Hitsugaya kesal. Momo hanya cengengesan ia senang Hitsugaya bersikap begini padanya, berarti perasaan Hitsugaya terhadapnya sudah mulai terkikis sedikit demi sedikit.

Momo berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuruni anak tangga di rumah sakit itu. Sekarang sudah malam, nafasnya ngos-ngosan. Kepalanya pening. Paru-parunya sakit. Tidak mungkin sekali ia harus pulang sendirian sementara keadaan tubuhnya lemah, ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam di kamar Hitsugaya.

oOo

Malampun berganti pagi, Hitsugaya yang kondisi rubuhnya sudah stabil ingin segera pulang dan menyantap semangka tanpa harus sembunyi-sembnunyi dari perawat yang setiap hari memeriksa keadaannya. Ia membereskan pakaiannya dan memasukkannya ke koper dibantu Momo dengan senyum tulus terpasangdi bibirnya. Hitsugaya hanya terdiam dan cuek dengan senyuman Momo. Setelah selesai merekapun turun ke bawah menemui kakak Hitsugaya yang sudah menunggunya di dalam mobil. Tapi saat Momo akan memasuki mobil Matsumoto, ia ditarik seorang perawat. "Eh? Kau jangan pergi ya? Kesehatan paru-parumu belum stabil…" kata suster itu yang sukses mendapat deathglare dari Momo dan tolehan dari Hitsugaya. "Kesehatan… paru-paru?" Tanya Hitsugaya memastikan. Saat perawaqt itu akan menjawab ia langsung dibekep Momo. "Bu…bukan kok Shiro-chan, aku hanya sedang batuk kecil saja… hahaha" jawab Momo asal-asalan. "Kau cepatlah pulang, katanya mau makan semangka?" kata Momo sambil menyeret perawat itu pergi. Hitsugaya hanya diam dan masih memikirkan kata-kata perawat tadi tentang… paru-paru Momo…

-di dalam RS-

"Nanao-nee, kenapa kau bilang tadi?" Tanya Momo lirih pada perawat yang dipanggil Nanao oleh Momo, karena Momo menganggap Nanao kakaknya maka ia menambahkan kata 'nee' pada nama Nanao tadi.

"Eeerr… gomen, nee _keceplosan_..._" _jawab Nanao bersalah. "Syukur Shiro-chan masih belum mengerti.." kata Momo lirih, ia hampir menjatuhkan air matanya. "Momo, kau istirahat saja… Orang penderita kanker paru-paru sepertimu harus banyak istirahat, bukannya keluyuran…" suruh Nanao sambil mengusap air mata Momo yang sempat menetes. Mendengar kata kanker, Momo seperto tertusuk pedang. Sakit sekali rasanya, ia tahu hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi. "Nee-san, sebelum Momo pergi dari dunia ini, berikan Momo waktu untuk bermain-main. Sebelum semuanya terlambat. Dan aku mencintai Shiro-chan, aku ingin bersamanya terus…" aku Momo sambil menangis sesenggukan layaknya anak kecil. Nanao menatap iba Momo, "sayang, kau mengertilah… jika operasi nanti berhasil, kau akan selamat… tapi jika… gagal kau tahukan apa akibatnya?"

"Mati.." jawab Momo datar.

Nanao menghela nafas, ia sangat kasihan dengan Momo. "Jika semasa hidupmu kau bersama Shiro-chanmu itu, kau tahukan? Dia akan sangat sakit kalau tahu kau sedang mengidap penyakit ini.." Nanao mendorong Momo ke kamar rawatnya dan menyuruh Momo untuk naik ke kasur. Momo mengikuti saja dan tidur di kasur itu. Nanao menyelimutinya. "Lebih baik kau berdoa, agar operasi besok berjalan dengan lancer… Oyasuminasai," kata Nanao sambil keluar ruang perawatan. Momo menatap lirih jarum infuse yang Nanao pasangkan tadi. Hatinya sakit, ia tahu bahwa ia akan meninggalkan orang yang paling ia cintai. Air matanyapun merembes turun.

Hitsugaya masih memikirkan kejadian tadi, sikap Momo yang aneh, senyum mirisnya, bahkan pas tadi ia bersama perawat tadi. Hitsugaya mengehela nafas dan masuk ke selimutnya. Perasaan tak enak mulai menyelimuti dirinya.

oOo

Pagi datang dengan kicauan burung. Momo menatap keluar jendela. Matanya tertuju pada bunga sakura yang mulai menipis banyaknya. Ia sangat percaya pada legenda bunga sakura tersebut. Angin kencang bertiup membawa kelopak-kelopak sakura pergi. Sekarang pohon itupun hanya berisi 10-20 kelopak. Itupun pasti tidak akan bertahan lama. Tiba-tiba, paru-parunya sakit, nafasnya tak beraturan. Kepalanya pening. Perawatpun datang. "Sukses ya, Momo-chan…" kata perawat yang sedikit pendek darinya yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Momo hanya mengangguk menutupi wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Seorang dokter bedah sudah datang, wajahnya begitu keibuan. "Dokter Unohana, silahkan…" Rukia mempersilahkan Unohana untuk mulai melakukan operasi.

Momopun tak mengingat apa-apa lagi, yang ia ingat sekarang hanya. Seorang Hitsugaya Toshiro…

oOo

-PRANG!-

Hitsugaya menjatuhkan mug berisi susu coklat. Ia begitu shock. Tubuhnya gemetaran. "Ti…tidak mungkin…" Hitsugaya masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Air matanya merembes keluar. "MOMO!"

-Rumah Hinamori Momo-

Hitsugaya melihat tubuh seorang Hinamori Momo terbujur kaku di dalam petinya, air matanya seakan habis karena sudah tidak keluar lagi. Hatinya begitu sakit seakan-akan berusaha membunuhnya. "Momo… bangun dong…" Hitsugaya mengelus pipi Momo yang sudah dingin. "Hey, kau dingin sekali…" Hitsugaya memegang dahi Momo. Hitsugaya menatap nanar tubuh didepannya. "bangun Momo, kumohon…"

"Hitsugaya, Momo-chan sudah tiada…" Matsumoto berusaha menenangkan Hitsugaya yang sudah seperti orang gila. Berbicara dengan orang yang sudah meninggal. "KAKAK! MOMO MASIH HIDUP! LIHAT WAJAHNYA YANG TENANG ITU KAKAK!" Hitsugaya meneriaki Matsumoto, sehingga membuat Matsumoto menangis. "Kakak tahu Hitsugaya, kakak tahu…" Matsumoto tidak sanggup menahan air matanya. "Kakak…." Hitsugaya memeluk kakaknya itu. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

Seorang gadis datang dan berjalan kea rah Hitsugaya, ia memberikan surat pada Hitsugaya. Diketahui namanya Rukia…

Hitsugaya membuka surat itu, air matanya seakan kembali lagi.

***To: Hitsugaya Toshiro***

** Shiro-chan…**

**Kau tahukan sekarang penyakitku apa? Ya, kau benar. Aku mebgidap penyakit kanker paru-paru… Alasanku meninggalkanmu adalah aku ingin kau segera melupakanku, dan membenciku. Ternyata itu tidak mempan ya? Kakakmu meneleponku dan menyuruh aku pulang… Aku senang sekali, tapi aku harap kau tidakakan mengenaliku lagi… Maaf aku baru beritahu sekarang, aku atkut saat aku masih hidup nanti, kau akan terluka semakin dalam saat kau tahu aku berpenyakit mengerikan begini…**

**Jika aku pergi… aku ingin cinta kita terus terikat…**

**Sampai mati…**

**Aku cinta kau, Shiro-chan… Sayonara…**

**_Hinamori Momo_**

**oOo OWARI oOo**

**capek ngetik malem-malem…=w=**

**Bersedia mereview? *lemes***


End file.
